Pursuit of Power
by Marleen23
Summary: A sequel to "Legacy of Secrets." After learning of the existence of Jack's other son and that son's unique heritage, the Goa'uld, Sobek, plans to take Jack as temporary host. His goal: locate and make that son his permanent host.
1. Chapter 1: An Important Discovery

Light years from the planet earth, a Ha'tak was sitting in space. It belonged to the Goa'uld, Sobek. Deep inside the ship, a middle aged prisoner shared a cell with several others. They were intended to be used as slave laborers on one of the mining planets.

Called a Tau'ri by his captors, this man was originally from the planet earth. This day of captivity had started out like all the others. That morning, the guards had brought him a dish of that slop they called food. Then, they had gone and left their prisoners alone, probably till the next meal or they needed a slave for some task, whichever came first.

The prisoner's thoughts drifted back to his past. It had been years since he had been home. His family probably believed him dead, long ago. As a boy of twelve, he had watched the princess use the glowing circle, something no one else had ever seen. He had stayed hidden until after she had returned and left the room. After several minutes, he came out of hiding and touched the circle, as he had seen the princess do. His first attempts proved futile. Nothing happened. Finally, he had touched a sequence of symbols that produced a reaction, something similar to that received by the princess. He walked into the glowing circle as he had seen the princess do.

From the start, he knew something unusual had occurred. For a while, he had a strange sensation. Then, as he felt the ground beneath his feet, he felt a little dizzy. Once he felt better, he began to examine his new surroundings. The sky above him was an odd orange color and had two suns, not the one with which he was familiar. Some of the vegetation looked very strange, as well. The longer he remained, the more certainty he had. He'd heard rumors of places beyond earth and now, he believed he had traveled to one of them. One thing he knew, he just wanted to go home. He turned his attention to the area near the gate, where the controls had been on earth. The device on this planet lay in ruins, as if it had been smashed or something. There was no way he could use it to activate the circle.

With a heavy heart, he had started to look around. As the hours went by, he had grown hungry. It was impossible to know which plants were safe to eat. He also needed to find water and a place to rest. Nearing exhaustion, he started to climb a nearby hill. Halfway up, he missed his footing and fell nearly to the bottom. That was when he was discovered. Natives appeared from what seemed like nowhere. They examined him closely for several moments. Apparently, they were satisfied, as one of them produced a flask and gave him a drink. Then, they motioned for him to follow them back to their village.

That day, he had been adopted into their tribe and had lived with them ever since. It was only a few days ago that the Ha'tak, as he learned it was called, appeared and he and several others were taken captive. Now, it seemed that he was bound for some other distant place. All he wanted to do was go home.

That was about to happen, though not the way the prisoner had intended. About mid-morning, someone the guards referred to as First Prime of Sobek was brought to the cell. It was said that Sobek needed a new host. Some of the prisoners became very wary, the Tau'ri among them. On his adopted planet, he had heard the legends of how some people had been chosen as hosts, their body no longer their own, but under the control of the parasitic creature known as the Goa'uld. Now, it looked like one of the prisoners was bound to meet this fate.

After closely examining each prisoner, the First Prime returned to stop in front of the Tau'ri. "You!" he barked. "You will come with me!"

Not wanting to become a host, the prisoner tried to resist. The First Prime called two of the guards for reinforcements. They grabbed the prisoner and forced him to follow them from the room. "Carefully," the First Prime insisted. "We don't want to harm Sobek's new host." The other prisoners watched them go, many of them feeling pity for the victim, but all of them glad it wasn't them.

The Tau'ri prisoner was taken to a large room and strapped to a table in the center of the room. An elderly man, in regal looking robes, entered the room, his gait a bit unsteady and looking quite ill. The First Prime and everyone else present, offered him homage. After giving them a nod of acknowledgement, Sobek's elderly host slowly approached the table. Sobek eyed the prisoner critically. "This is the best we have?" he wondered.

"He seemed the most fit," replied the First Prime. "And he does seem the most intelligent."

Sobek eyed the prisoner once more. "Then, he will have to do," Sobek decided.

As the host leaned closer to the prisoner, the snake-like Goa'uld leaped from the elderly man's mouth and entered the prisoner's neck. Then, the former host fell to the floor, dying.

- - -

For several hours, the struggle went on within the prisoner's body, as the Tau'ri and Goa'uld each struggled for control. Each time, the Goa'uld proved the stronger and subdued the Tau'ri more quickly with each new occurrence. Finally, the Tau'ri remained in total subjection.

The straps were removed and Sobek stood up. Now, he could concentrate on familiarizing himself with his new host. While his guards left to resume their duties, he accessed the Tau'ri's memories was startled with his discoveries. On earth, the Tau'ri had belonged to a strange desert tribe, one that had kept to themselves. They were ruled by a benevolent princess--one that was over seven hundred years old. As he continued to access his host's memories, Sobek began to reach his own surprising conclusions. He accessed the ships computer to search for relevant information.

His host had memories of a Prince Jaconeel. Sobek could find no data on the individual but continued the search. Finally, he made an important discovery. A man almost identical in appearance to the one his host recalled from the murals was discovered in the data base. It was a younger photo of one Jack O'Neill. The man was a Tau'ri military pilot, who'd gone missing in the desert for two months, after his plane had crashed. Recently, the man had proven to be a formidable enemy to the Goa'uld. He was involved with a group of Tau'ri who had learned how to access the Chap'pai, his team identified as SG-1. They were credited with killing several Goa'uld--Ra, Seth and Hathor among them.

With that knowledge, Sobek began to reach a diabolical plan. He called for his First Prime. When the Jaffa appeared, Sobek said, "Change our course to the planet earth."

The First Prime was puzzled. "Why?" he asked.

Sobek was outraged. "Do you dare question the will of your god?" he demanded.

"No, my lord," answered the First Prime.

"Then, do it." The First Prime headed for the door, when Sobek stopped him. "Just a minute, Ziban," Sobek ordered. "I will answer your question. My host has memories of an unusual princess. I think she was probably Harcesis."

"Weren't they all killed?"

With a smug smile, Sobek replied, "That's what we all thought. But if I'm right, this one survived. And, she had a son…she and a Tau'ri pilot named Jack O'Neill."

"Jack O'Neill," spat Ziban. "I have heard mention of him by the other Jaffa. It was he that convinced the shol'vah, Teal'c, to turn on Apophis. And he and team are responsible for the deaths of several Goa'uld. They are formidable enemies. You want revenge?"

"I want to find out where the princess hid their son…the son of a Harcesis…the only one of his kind."

"You think he actually exists?"

"That is what we will learn from Jack O'Neill."

Ziban was not conviced. "From what I've heard, he can be quite stubborn. When Apophis tortured(1) him--"

"Which is why I don't plan on torture," Sobek informed him, his smile becoming even more wicked. "Jack O'Neill will become my temporary host and will lead me to his son. Then, Ariana's and Jack O'Neill's son will become my new host. Imagine the power I will have. The only Goa'uld to control the offspring of a Harcesis. All the knowledge of his Goa'uld ancestors will be mine. Ariana thought the knowledge would be latent. It probably is. But if I were in control, I could unlock it and use if for my own purposes. You may find yourself First Prime to the most formidable Goa'uld in history."

Ziban smiled back and bowed. "I like it. It shall be as you command, sire." With that, Ziban left the room.

Neither Sobek nor Ziban noticed the other presence hidden in the shadows nearby. The eavesdropper quietly slipped away, heading in the direction of the shuttlebay.

The two individual entities within the body communicated silently with one another. "We have to warn Jack," stated the entity that was Jacob Carter.

"And deal with the threat," added the Selmak entity.

"Yes," Jacob agreed.

"Jacob, I don't think you realize the full significance of this," Selmak insisted. "Nor, fortunately, does Sobek. From what I know of Tok'ra history, I think Ariana's father may have been Tok'ra. That would leave the situation even more volatile."

"And make Ariana more than just Harcesis," concluded Jacob.

"And her son even more of a threat," declared Selmak, adamantly.

This aroused Jacob's suspicions. "Selmak, just how exactly do you plan to handle that threat?"

"By whatever means necessary."

"Jack may not approve," Jacob protested. "Nor may I."

Selmak stood his ground. "As I said before, Jacob, I will do whatever necessary. The security of the Tok'ra is my prime concern…but we could be talking about the security of earth and countless other planets, as well. I will not allow Sobek to succeed."

Having reached their destination, Jacob climbed into one of the shuttles. He quickly opened the bay door flew through the opening. With Sobek and Ziban engrossed in their plans of conquest, the shuttle escaped, undetected.

* * *

1 "The Devil You Know"


	2. Chapter 2: A Word of Warning

General Hammond had just finished a debriefing with SG-1 and they were about to leave the room when the alarms sounded and Sergeant Harriman contacted them. "General, the Stargate is receiving off-world activation. A Tok'ra signal has been sent but there has been no known Tok'ra presence in the vicinity of that planet."

"Let them through," ordered Hammond. "But be prepared for anything."

The armed guards had rushed into the gateroom by this time and General Hammond and SG-1 soon followed. They had arrived only moments before the event horizon appeared in the Stargate. Less than a minute later, Jacob stepped out onto the platform.

Sam immediately rushed to his side. "Dad, it's good to see you," she said, as General Hammond ordered the guards to stand down.

"It's good to see you, too, Sam," her father responded in return. "I just wish it were under better circumstances."

Hammond stepped closer. "Something wrong, Jacob?" he asked.

"Terribly," Jacob replied, gravely. "But this is not the place to discuss it. It would be better if we took our discussion to the briefing room, along with the members of SG-1."

"All right," Hammond agreed. "SG-1."

"Yes, sir," responded Jack, as he and the rest of SG-1 followed Jacob and Hammond back to the briefing room.

Once they were all seated at the table, Jacob declared, "We have come to warn you. Jack is in great danger."

This caught everyone's attention, as Jack asked, "Danger? From whom?"

"From a Goa'uld named Sobek. I was on his ship undercover and overheard his plans. He is on his way to earth right now to take you as a host."

Jack would not believe it. "Come on, Jacob, that's ridiculous. I've never run across the snake before--at least, not that I know of. Why would I be singled out? It doesn't make any sense."

Jacob stared relentlessly at Jack. "Because he knows of your son. By taking you as a host, he plans to learn where your son can be found."

"Charlie's dead," stated Jack, flatly.

Jacob was a little irritated by Jack's response. "Not Charlie! Your other son."

Jack feigned ignorance. "Other son?"

"I hope for your sake and the security of all involved you really don't know what I'm talking about," Jacob explained, never once taking his eyes off Jack. "Your eldest son…your's and Ariana's."

"Ariana?" Jack continued to act puzzled.

Selmak took control, now. "Yes, Ariana," Selmac said, in his deeper voice. "The Harcesis descendant of Ra. The mother of your firstborn son." Selmak's gaze became colder by the moment. "I think you do know what we're talking about Colonel O'Neill. And if you persist in this show of ignorance, you will only aid Sobek."

"Just how big a threat is this Sobek?" asked General Hammond.

"Enormous," replied Selmak. "He wants to take Colonel O'Neill as a temporary host in order to locate the son. Then, he plans to make the son his permanent host. If Sobek can unleash the knowledge in that son's mind, as I think he might, he could prove much more dangerous than he already is. Countless worlds could be at risk."

Daniel became very concerned at this information. "Jack, maybe we ought to--"

Jack sharply cut him off. "Daniel, no."

Still not quite dissuaded, Daniel protested, "But if a lot of people are in danger--"

"Daniel, I said no--and that's an order."

"Then, you do know of his existence," concluded Selmak. "We came to warn you and you tried to deceive us."

"Look, supposing this son does exist? What do you propose to do about it?" Jack wondered.

"Whatever is necessary to contain the threat to the Tok'ra and other worlds," replied Selmak.

"That's reason enough we shouldn't tell you anything," Jack snarled.

General Hammond tried to pacify things a bit. "We are grateful that you came to warn us about Sobek's plans for O'Neill."

Selmak relinquished control to Jacob. "The threat is real, George," Jacob said. "To both Jack and his son." Jacob glanced at Jack. "Jack, you will have to take every precaution you can. It is obvious you do know of this son. If Sobek succeeds in taking you as a host, there will be no way to prevent him from learning all you know and then he will target your son. Although I am reluctant to take any action against your son, I can understand Selmak's concern. Ariana's mother may have been Goa'uld, but Selmak suspects her father was a Tok'ra." Jacob winced as Selmak silently voiced his displeasure for that revelation, then continued, "That would make her more dangerous than the usual Harcesis."

"We knew that," Jack admitted.

Jacob was puzzled. "How?"

"Never mind. We did discover her father was a Tok'ra. And Jacob, I am grateful that you came to warn me about Sobek, but I want to make one thing clear. My son is off-limits. I'll tell you nothing about him. And make sure Selmak leaves him alone."

"All right, Jack. Whatever you say," Jacob conceded. "But I plan to stay on for a few days. Maybe spend a little time with my daughter and lend what protection I can."

"We will protect O'Neill and his son," insisted Teal'c.

Jacob nodded. "I know you will. But as I said before, Sobek is a very dangerous adversary…and a very clever one. We will have to take every precaution. And now, since we've obviously shared everything anyone's willing to, I'd like to take my daughter to lunch. Sam?" Jacob stood and offered his arm to Sam.

"Thanks, Dad," she acknowledged as she locked her arm with his and the two of them left.

Once they were gone, Daniel said, "If it puts that many people at risk, I still think maybe we should tell them."

"Daniel, I still say no," Jack insisted. "You heard Selmak. It sure sounded like a threat to me."

Daniel didn't want to let it drop. "But I don't want to feel responsible--"

General Hammond interrupted. "I agree with Colonel O'Neill. It's best to keep the identity of Jack's son secret, at least for now."

"Yes, sir," Daniel reluctantly agreed.

- - -

Later that afternoon, Sam noticed her father in the hallway, headed in the direction of Jack's office. She decided to follow. Only moments after Jacob had entered, Sam quietly stepped through the open doorway. As she soon realized, however, it was Selmak who was in control.

"I wanted to stress once more the importance of your co-operation," Selmak told Jack. "We cannot allow Sobek to take your son as a host."

"I don't plan to," insisted Jack.

"If you are his host yourself, I don't see how you will stop him," declared Selmak. "Your silence could endanger many worlds."

Jack became very sarcastic. "Yeah. That old 'needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one(1)'mentality. I saw that Star Trek movie. And believe me, I'm not buying it. I'm not going to stand by and let you destroy my son. Find some other way."

"And if there is none?"

Sam's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as she watched Jack grab the front of Jacob's shirt and pull him close. "Listen, you slimy snake!" Jack hissed. "You leave my son alone!"

"Only if feasible," stated Selmak, just before relinquishing control to Jacob.

Jacob glanced down at the hold Jack had on his shirt. "Jack, what do you think you're doing?" he calmly asked.

A little flustered now that it was Sam's father and a retired Air Force General he had in his grasp, Jack released Jacob and said, "Sorry, Jacob. I was talking to Selmak."

Jacob merely shook his head in frustration and left the room. It was then Jack noticed Sam standing there. "You saw that?" he wondered.

"Yes, sir," she confessed. "But I'm not choosing sides."

"There may come a time you'll have to," Jack warned her.

"I hope not," she declared firmly, as she turned and left the room.

* * *

1 From the Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. The actual quote is "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…or the one."


	3. Chapter 3: Questions and Concerns

Sam caught up with Jacob. "I'm sorry that happened, Dad," she said. "Jack's concerned about his son, that's all."

"I understand," Jacob conceded. "I am a father, too. And I don't entirely agree with Selmak's way of thinking. I'd like to find a suitable solution."

"So would I," Sam agreed.

"Do you know where we can find Jack's son?" Jacob asked.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you that. Believe me, Dad, the members of SG-1 will do everything we can to prevent Sobek from threatening either Jack or his son."

Selmak took control. "Sobek is a powerful system lord," he declared. "You may not be able to. Then, you will wish you had seen things my way."

Sam was appalled. "Kill D…" her voice trailed off as she stopped herself just in time.

"Your protection of Jack's son may lead to your own demise," Selmak warned. "Or worse."

"Worse?"

"Sobek has a fondness for beautiful women. You may find yourself wishing he had killed you instead."

"So may he. I am trained to defend myself."

Selmak returned control to Jacob, who reached out and grasped his daughter's arm. "Selmak's right," he said. "I'm worried about your safety. What if your training is not enough? Sobek has many followers. If anything happened to you…"

"Dad, I promise, I'll be careful. It's Jack and…Jack's son that we have to worry about."

Jacob considered it for a moment. "I'm going to hold you to that promise. Now, I'm sure you have things to do, as do I. Will you join me for dinner, Sam?"

"Of course, Dad. I'd like that."

"Good. I'll stop by your office at 1800 hours if that's okay."

"Sure. I'll see you then."

- - -

Sam went to her office, while Jacob went to Daniel's. Daniel was seated at his desk, translating a scroll.

He was using a pencil to take notes on a sheet of paper.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Jacob stated, as he glanced into the room.

"No. I needed to take a break, anyway," declared Daniel, laying his pencil on the desk. "Something on your mind?"

"Earlier I had the feeling that you were about to tell us about Jack's son. Jack stopped you…at least, I suspect that was what the conversation was about. I hope I can convince you to change your mind.

"I can't go against Jack's orders," insisted Daniel. "This time…he would be so furious."

"Jack is in more danger than he wants to accept," explained Jacob. "And Sam…"

"What about Sam?" Daniel wondered, his concern evident.

"Let's just say that Sobek has a reputation when it comes to beautiful women. And as Sam's father, I'm very concerned. Sobek has to be stopped. If we could locate Jack's son--"

Daniel stood his ground. "I can't tell you. You will have to find some other way."

Selmak took control. "I have always respected your intelligence, Daniel Jackson. Sobek is a threat to two of your teammates. Your co-operation may help us prevent it."

"How? By killing Jack's son as Jack suspects?"

"If necessary," Selmak admitted. "You should be able to see the logic in that. If Sobek should gain control of Jack's son, many worlds would be threatened besides your own, including the Tok'ra."

"Unless Jack orders otherwise, I will not change my mind," Daniel proclaimed, as he picked up his pencil. "Now, if there's nothing else you two have to discuss, I need to get back to work."

Selmak returned control to Jacob. "I hope you won't regret your decision," Jacob told him. "I hope none of us will." With that, Jacob turned and left the room.

Daniel tossed the pencil back onto the desk and started pacing the room in frustration. He did not like to see his friends in danger because of him. Finally, he decided he needed to talk with someone, so he headed for the door to go to Jack's office.

- - -

Jacob, meanwhile, had gone to Teal'c's quarters. "You realize, both Jack and Sam are in danger, don't you? Considering Sobek's reputation?"

"I realize his threat to the team," answered Teal'c, thinking also of Daniel, though he dare not voice his concern. "I will do what I can to protect them."

"And if it's not enough? We are talking about my daughter, Teal'c."

"Each of them would expect me to protect O'Neill's son. I will not betray that trust."

This time, Selmak spoke. "You can serve them better by accepting our help," Selmak declared.

"I will not expose O'Neill's son."

"Then, if you fail, whatever happens will be your fault," announced Selmak, just before restoring control to Jacob.

Jacob stared at Teal's in desperation. "I hope you are successful," he stated.

"As do I, Jacob Carter," Teal'c confirmed. "As do I."

- - -

Jack glanced up as Daniel entered his office. He'd become fairly adept at reading the archaeologist's expressions and by the look on Daniel's face, believed he knew exactly what Daniel wanted. "Daniel, the answer is no," he firmly declared.

"I haven't asked anything yet," Daniel pointed out.

Jack nodded. "But I know you, Daniel. You were going to. You want to let Jacob and Selmak know that you're my son. Right?"

"I'm not ashamed of that fact," Daniel persisted. "And Jacob is Sam's father."

Giving Daniel a slight look of disapproval, Jack stated, "And Selmak wants to kill you."

Daniel tried to shrug it off. "Not me, specifically. At least not yet. It's your son Selmak's after."

Jack became a little more irritated. "And there's a difference, Daniel? That snake wants you dead. And the other one wants you for his host."

Daniel squinted, as he pushed his glasses back into place. "Uh…Jack. That snake happens to be a Tok'ra."

"Never trusted them…Selmak…maybe a little…but not now. It's like you have a target painted on your back. They're all trying to locate you."

"Sobek's looking for you, too," Daniel reminded him. "And Jacob thinks Sam may be in danger."

Jack was puzzled. "Sam? What's she got to do with this? Besides being part of the team and his daughter, I guess."

"You would say she's a fairly attractive woman, right?"

This took Jack off guard. "Daniel! I'm her commanding officer!"

"All right. Put that aside for the moment," Daniel suggested. "If you weren't, you would agree, right?"

After staring dubiously at Daniel a moment, Jack finally admitted, "I don't know where this is leading, but okay, Daniel, I suppose she is."

"According to Jacob and Selmak, Sobek has a thing about beautiful women. This could put Sam at risk. I don't want anyone hurt on my account."

"We'll make sure she isn't," Jack assured him. "We'll all just have to be very cautious till we've dealt with this whole Sobek mess. We took care of Ra…and Seth… and Hathor…and all those other snakes we defeated. We'll take care of this one too. Trust me."

"With my life," Daniel agreed. "It's Sobek, I don't."


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Jack O'Neill

**Warning: This chapter describes three murders, two using a zat and one using a pocket knife.**

* * *

Several nights later, Sobek had his crew fly his Ha'tak just close enough to be within the transport rings' range. He hoped it was still high enough to avoid detection by the planet's security systems. As far as he knew, there were no longer any ring platforms located on this planet so it would be a one way trip. Since the location required careful consideration, he finally chose a secluded spot not far from the city. After he had teleported down, his crew had been instructed to move on towards the rendezvous point, a planet light years from the Tau'ri homeworld and with an operational Stargate.

Now, Sobek hid in the shadows near what he believed was Jack O'Neill's home. In spite of his growing impatience, Sobek grinned. These Tau'ri were still a bit primitive and so stupid. True, they had developed many kinds of machines and computers but that technology was no ways near as advanced as that of the Goa'uld and other races. And they were stupid enough to have all sorts of information about themselves recorded in their computer systems. It had proven quite easy for him to search those data bases and discover where Jack O'Neill lived. For two days he had kept that residence under surveillance but O'Neill never showed.

Finally, Sobek decided to take a different approach. He had also discovered that a high security military complex called Cheyenne Mountain was located nearby. If the Tau'ri had any sense at all, that is where they would keep the Stargate and where the Stargate teams would be stationed. Therefore, he would just have to find a way into the base without arousing suspicion.

He noticed one of the Tau'ri leave a neighboring building and walk towards one of the strange looking chariots-on-wheels. Under the cover of darkness, he was able to creep up behind the unsuspecting individual. As the man reached for the handle on the door, Sobek pulled out his zat and aimed it at the Tau'ri. "In the chariot," he ordered.

"Chariot?" asked the puzzled man, his fear noticeable in his voice. "Is this a robbery?"

Sobek waved the zat, threateningly. "In the chariot…NOW!"

With considerable trepidation, the man entered the car on the driver's side while Sobek climbed into the back seat just behind. Once the doors were closed, Sobek snarled, "Take me to Cheyenne Mountain. Quickly."

As he pulled the car away from the curb, the man glanced at Sobek's reflection in the rearview mirror. He noticed that the stranger still kept what he guessed to be some sort of advanced weapon aimed at his back. "Hey, you with the military or something?" the man wondered, his fears alleviated a bit as he considered that possibility. "I mean, I'm a loyal American. I support our troops and all--"

"Silence!" roared Sobek. "Just take me there."

"O--sorry," the man started to agree, then apologized. He drove on in silence, taking another quick glance in the mirror. This time, the man could almost have sworn that the stranger's eyes glowed momentarily. His fear returned stronger than before, wondering just what he had gotten involved in.

The man drove quietly onward until their destination was in sight. "That is Cheyenne Mountain," he said.

Sobek could see that the entrance was heavily guarded. "Take us back behind that last curve," he ordered. Once they were out of sight, Sobek added, "Stop here."

The man pulled to the side of the road and stopped the car. Then, Sobek ordered him out and forced him to the back side of the car. Once there, Sobek's eyes flashed again. "You are of no further use to me," he declared.

Guessing Sobek's intentions, the man pleaded, "No, wait." A look of desperation appeared in the man's eyes. "Please." Ignoring his victim's pleas, Sobek fired and the man fell to the ground, unconscious. Without hesitation, Sobek fired a second shot to kill his victim and then a third to disintegrate the body and leave no evidence behind.

A inkling of a plan on how to gain access to the base began to form in Sobek's mind. He returned to the car and having watched the way his former victim had maneuvered the vehicle, imitated those moves. Sobek drove a bit further down the road to a place he could wait inconspicuously. Soon, a car approached from the direction of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Sobek waited till it had passed and was headed down the mountain. Then, he pulled his vehicle back onto the road and followed.

The lead car drove into the city and traveled a considerable distance till the driver pulled the car into a driveway in one of the residential districts. Then, the driver got out and entered the small, one story house. Sobek parked his car just short of the residence. After a few minutes, he got out and cautiously approached a lighted window. He peered inside. His potential victim seemed to be alone. He discreetly circled the rest of the house and peered in the rest of the windows with the aid of a device that allowed him to see clearly in the dark.

Spotting no other occupants, Sobek headed for the front door. He tried to open it but it was locked. Sobek forced the door open and entered. "Who are you?" asked his startled prey. Noticing the glow that appeared in Sobek's eyes, the man turned and reached for his weapon on the nearby table. With his prey's attention momentarily elsewhere, the symbiote leaped from it's current host's mouth and entered its prey's neck.

"You're a Goa'uld, aren't you?" the man asked, as he aimed the weapon at Sobek's former host.

"Yes, and I think its time we became better acquainted, don't you?" the man seemed to sense a voice communicate from within his own body, just as he found himself losing all physical control.

Sobek forced his new host to place the weapon back on the table. Then, he walked over to his currently confused former host and grabbed the zat. With that weapon now in his possession, he dispatched of his former host in the same way he had the Tau'ri which had driven him to Cheyenne Mountain. This done, he turned his attention back to his new host. As he probed the man's mind for information, Sobek came to believe that he could not have chosen a better candidate. It turned out that the man was Major Justin Kincaid, the leader of SG-18. He'd come home for what the Tau'ri called a weekend, which would allow him two full days to learn all he could from his host. Then, on Monday morning he would return to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex as Major Kincaid.

- - -

With Kincaid as his host, Sobek had no problems entering Cheyenne Mountain on Monday morning. After being admitted through the gate, he proceeded with haste to Major Kincaid's office. There, he spent most of the day in isolation as much as possible, hoping to avoid drawing any outside attention. Over the weekend, while probing his host's mind, Sobek learned that both Major Carter of SG-1 and her father, Jacob Carter were potential threats to his success. Major Carter had once been host to a Tok'ra and her father was not only a host to the Tok'ra, Selmak, but was currently visiting the base. Thus, it seemed very likely that either of them might detect that he was a Goa'uld. There was also that possibility with the sholvah, Teal'c.

His team was not scheduled to go off-world till the end of the week. One of the members, a Lieutenant Marsh, stopped by for a few minutes to chat. Sobek was glad the man did so as he was able to learn some valuable information. The SG-1 team was scheduled to leave on a mission early the next morning. That meant that unless he wanted his quest delayed and to put his own precarious position at risk, he would have to act tonight.

- - -

Shortly after midnight, when he figure most of the Tau'ri should be sound asleep, Sobek rose from his own bunk and opened the door a crack. Peering out, he could see that the hallway was deserted. He quietly entered the hall and headed towards Jack's quarters, another fact gleaned from his current host. Once he had arrived at his destination, Sobek opened the door and entered the room. Although he'd been hoping to catch his prey unaware and had proceeded as quietly as possible, something went awry. Jack stirred and woke up.

"Who's there?" asked Jack.

"Major Kincaid," Sobek replied in the Major's voice.

"Kincaid, do you have any idea what time it is?" Jack moved to sit up in bed.

"Of course, I do, O'Neill," Sobek admitted, hoping to avert suspicion for the moment. "Couldn't sleep. I have a problem."

"Seems I can't sleep either," Jack responded. "Turn on the light and then we can chat."

While Jack got up and was putting his robe on, Sobek turned around to flip on the light. Prior to doing so, he discreetly pulled the zat from his pocket.

Jack was tying his robe when the light came on. "Now, what seems to be the problem?" he inquired, as he gave a final tug to tighten the robe's belt.

"I need to find your son," announced Sobek as he turned around and fired before the unsuspecting Jack had a chance to respond. Almost immediately, Jack lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

Sobek knew that he was taking a huge risk changing hosts. It had been a risk when he'd taken Kincaid. Symbiotes did not normally switch from one host to another unless the first host was dying. Otherwise, it might prove fatal for either the host or symbiote, possibly both. From his youth, however, he had realized that he was a symbiote far stronger than most. That is why he was willing to defy those odds, considering the power he might achieve.

First, there was one other problem to be dealt with. He had to find a way to kill his current host. If he didn't, Kincaid might be capable of sounding the alarm once the symbiote had left his body for Jack's. Under present circumstances, he did not feel it feasible to use the zat. Glancing around the room, he noticed Jack's pocket knife on the nightstand. Sobek picked it up and opened it. He decided it would have to do.

Sobek lay down on the floor next to Jack. Then, he plunged the knife into host's heart. As Kincaid breathed his last, the symbiote left that body and entered Jack's.


	5. Chapter 5: A Grave Situation

Jack began to return to consciousness but something did not seem right. He tried to move and then realized that his body wasn't responding as he wished. It was behaving as though it had a mind of its own. For a moment, he was puzzled. Then, he remembered the zat. But that didn't seem to make any sense. He'd been zatted before but when he awoke, it wasn't like this.

He found Kincaid's previous behavior puzzling, too. Why had Kincaid shot him? Then, he recalled the last words he'd heard Kincaid speak, saying he needed to find Jack's son. Almost afraid to consider the possibility, Jack's thoughts voiced his concern. "Sobek?"

"You are correct," a voice seemed to respond in Jack's head. "It would be wise to offer no resistance and submit to my will."

"Never," Jack's consciousness shot back. "You snake should go back to that slimey pond you crawled out of."

Sobek decided to put this Tau'ri in his place. He shot a sensation of pain along Jack's spinal column to his brain. The pain was so sudden and so intense that Jack's cry of pain could be heard audibly, a small sound momentarily voiced by the mouth that was no longer under his control.

"Now, where can I find your son?" Sobek asked.

"Charlie is dead," Jack replied, having all his thoughts focusing on Charlie in the hopes of preventing Sobek from gaining more information.

Sobek had done his research on Jack's life. He knew that Charlie was too young to be the one he was after and that Sara O'Neill was Charlie's mother. "Not that son. Your older one," he hissed.

"Charlie was an only child. He's dead," Jack insisted.

Sobek was furious. He shot another pain to Jack's brain, causing him to cry out once more in a silent whimper. "Lies," snarled Sobek. "I will not stand for your lies. You will tell me where I can find your son and tell me now."

Still hoping to somehow thwart Sobek's plans, Jack quipped, "You know, you really need to work on your communication skills--maybe take a course in English 101."

"Insolence," Sobek growled, sending Jack yet another jolt of pain. "You will tell me what I want to know."

This telepathic conversation continued for a considerable amount of time and remained at an impasse. In spite of Sobek's determination to learn the whereabouts of Jack and Ariana's son, Jack was equally as determined to conceal it.

Sobek found himself amazed, yet aggravated, by the will power this Tau'ri seemed to have. His concern was also growing about the few times his new host had almost broken free of his control. His fears that Jack might have time to raise the alarm if that happened and the fact that dawn was fast approaching led Sobek to reach a decision. He decided to leave through the Stargate before anyone learned of his presence.

First, however, there were a few things he needed to do. He glanced at Kincaid's body on the floor. If it were discovered before he made his escape, someone might sound the alarm. The solution to that problem was simple. Sobek took the zat and fired three shots, effectively disintegrating the body. Then, he rolled up the bloody rug, where the body had lain, and hid it under Jack's bed.

Once he had taken care of those details, Sobek changed into one of Jack's SG-1 uniforms. That done, he headed down the hall and went to where the supplies were stored. He gathered together the things he thought he might need, then proceeded on to the control room.

Sergeant Siler and two others were on duty. "You're up a little early, aren't you, O'Neill?" Siler asked.

"Just wanted to check on a few things before the mission," Sobek answered.

Sobek went over to one of the other computers and started to access it as if he were going to look up some data. Siler turned his attention back to what he was doing. The other two personnel were also engrossed in their work. Before any of them realized what was happening Sobek took his zat and fired at each of the three men. All dropped to the floor unconscious. Wanting to hurry, Sobek didn't bother taking the time to kill them. He merely stepped around them to the dial up computer. He quickly typed in an address and the wormhole appeared inside the Stargate.

As he started towards the door, Daniel entered the room. Sobek turned the zat towards Daniel. At that action, Jack gained control long enough to shout, "Daniel, no! Get out!"

Sobek immediately regained control. Daniel hesitated. "Jack, what's wrong?" Then, he noticed Siler and the others lying on the floor. "You're not Jack, are you?"

Sobek recalled that Daniel Jackson was a member of SG-1. For Jack to have gained control like he did, he must have a strong feeling of responsibility towards the members of that team. Therefore, Sobek thought he might be able to use that to his advantage. Ignoring Daniel's question and before Daniel had time to try anything, Sobek roughly grabbed Daniel's arms and slapped on a pair of handcuffs that he taken while collecting supplies. He thought they might be useful and he was right. "We're going through the Stargate," barked Sobek, roughly shoving Daniel in that direction.

They were heading towards the ramp when Samantha Carter entered the control room. Noticing the unconscious men and seeing Jack and Daniel heading up the ramp Sam guessed what happened. She quickly sounded the alarm but it was too late. Jack shoved Daniel into the wormhole, then followed himself, and the wormhole vanished.

In almost no time, armed soldiers arrived in the gate room, too late to stop Sobek. Soon after, General Hammond, Teal'c and Jacob Carter arrived in the control room. Quickly sizing up the situation, General Hammond guessed, "Sobek?"

"I think so, sir," Sam answered. "The men were like this when I arrived and I saw Jack force Daniel through the Stargate."

"Dial up the last address. We'll send a rescue unit through," Hammond ordered.

Sam tried but the wormhole wouldn't activate. "I'm sorry, sir. The wormhole must be open at the other end."

Selmak said, "It is quite likely that Sobek is using that Stargate to transfer to another planet. He could do that innumerable times making himself difficult to trace. Most likely he has a rendezvous point for his Ha'tak to pick him up."

"We have to stop him!" Sam cried in desperation, not about to admit defeat.

"I warned you this would happen but none of you would cooperate. If he learns the location of--" Selmak fell silent as Janet's team entered the room to take care of the unconscious men.

"Let's take this to the briefing boom," Hammond stated.

Once the four of them had entered the briefing room, Selmak scowled at the others and declared, "I told you what Sobek was capable of and the risks involved. Now, he has Jack as a host. If he learns where to find Jack's son and takes him as a host, who knows how much power that will give him or how much of a threat he will pose to our worlds. And because of your stubbornness, Daniel is now his prisoner. So, if you'll excuse me, I need to gate back to my ship and search for his Ha'tak. Now, I will allow Jacob to say his good-byes."

"Sam, I--" Jacob started.

"I'm going with you," Sam interrupted.

Jacob shook his head. "Selmak wishes otherwise."

"Dad, it's Daniel," Sam insisted, her concern quite evident.

Hoping to offer some comfort, Jacob grasped her arm reassuringly. "I understand your concern, Sam. We'll do everything we can to rescue him."

Refusing to be consoled, Sam drew back. "No, you don't understand. It's Daniel," she repeated, with even more emphasis.

"Daniel Jackson is the one Sobek seeks," Teal'c calmly announced.

Realizing what the two of them were inferring, Jacob protested, "It's not possible. There's not enough age difference."

"It took us by surprise, too, Jacob," explained Hammond. "It seems that Ariana wanted to find the safest place to hide her son and she succeeded. She used the Stargate to travel ten years into the past and substituted him for the Jackson's stillborn son."

Jacob let his gaze rest momentarily on each of them in turn. Then, he concluded, "The three of you are serious about this, aren't you?" Three nods answered his question. "Then, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because Selmak wanted to kill him," Sam responded.

"We sought to protect him," Teal'c confirmed.

"And now we're all in very precarious situation," observed Jacob.

Selmak took control again. "And Sobek does not even have to return for Jack's son. He has him with him."

"He may not know he has him," Teal'c said. "O'Neill would do all he could to prevent that from happening."

"I hope he succeeds," Selmak agreed. "But the longer Sobek has them, the more likely that he will discover the truth."

"You're not going to kill Daniel, are you?" pleaded Sam.

"I have always respected Daniel Jackson. I will do all I can to rescue him," Selmak promised. "But if there is no other way to protect our worlds--"

Hammond sighed, recognizing the gravity of the situation. "You were correct," Hammond informed him. "Ariana's father was a Tok'ra. That might increase the threat. Just bring our people home safe, if possible."

"I want to go with you," Sam insisted.

"As do I," Teal'c agreed.

"I'll let Jacob decide," Selmak relented, giving Jacob control.

Sam looked at her father, her eyes pleading. "Well, Dad?"

Jacob considered it a moment. "All right," he conceded. "But you be careful out there. I'd hate to see you become the newest addition to Sobek's harem."

"I will, Dad," Sam promised.

"Okay, then the two of you get anything you think you might need and meet us in the gate room in five minutes. Time is crucial."


	6. Chapter 6: A Search for the Answer

**Warning:** This chapter is intense at times as it contains torture.

* * *

After traveling through several Stargates and arriving at several planets, Sobek finally said, "All right, we will remain here and wait for my ship to arrive. We will journey that way and set up camp. You first." Sobek pointed in the direction he wished go and Daniel reluctantly obeyed, deciding any resistance at the moment would be futile.

They walked in silence for several minutes until they were a considerable distance from the Stargate. "Halt," Sobek ordered. Once Daniel complied, Sobek removed the cuffs from his prisoner's wrists. "You will gather wood during the rest of our journey…and I will be watching."

Under Sobek's constant scrutiny, Daniel had little choice to do otherwise. Soon, Daniel's arms were full of as much wood as he could carry. They proceeded onwards until Sobek finally declared, "We will stop here. Prepare the campfire."

When the campfire was ready to be lit, Sobek put the cuffs back on Daniel's wrists. Then, he removed the pack from his back and lay it on the ground. Opening it, Sobek searched inside until he found some matches to light the fire. As the wood started burning, Sobek glanced at Daniel and pointed to the ground nearby. "Sit," he commanded. With Daniel seated, Sobek returned to the pack, keeping Daniel under close surveillance. He reached in the pack, pulled out two MREs and two bottles of water, then returned to the fire. Sobek handed one of the MREs and bottles to Daniel and kept one of each for himself.

"Thank you," Daniel acknowledged.

"Eat," responded Sobek, and the two of them had their meal in silence.

Shortly after they'd finished eating, Sobek forced Daniel to his feet and led him to a nearby tree. He removed the cuff from one of Daniel's wrists long enough to cuff Daniel's arms around the tree trunk. Once Daniel had been secured, Sobek returned to the campfire, sat down, and turned his attention inward. "Now, Jack O'Neill, you will tell me where I can find your son," he silently insisted.

"How many times must I tell you that Charlie's dead?" Jack shot back, telepathically.

"Daniel Jackson will pay for your lies!" a furious Sobek proclaimed verbally, so that Daniel would also hear.

"Leave Daniel out of this," was Jack's suppressed plea, as Sobek stood and approached the fire.

Sobek grinned and though Jack couldn't see that expression, he could sense Sobek's pleasure as Sobek announced, "I have discovered the closeness that has formed between the members of SG-1. I think that weakness can be utilized to gain your co-operation."

Reaching down, Sobek picked up a stick from the outer edge of the campfire. It's smoldering tip had been resting near the burning flame. Unable to cry out a warning or offer words of consolation, Jack watched in despair as Sobek approached Daniel.

Secured to the tree with his back towards the fire, Daniel was not aware of what was happening. Sobek approached from behind and raised the back of Daniel's shirt. When Daniel felt this, he recalled Sobek's earlier threat and with some trepidation asked, "What are you doing?"

In answer, Sobek touched the searing hot tip of the stick to Daniel's back and began moving it to form a pattern. This sudden pain was a shock to Daniel and he cried out momentarily. In an attempt to provide a distraction to the pain and the fact that his father's body was being forced to provide that abuse, Daniel kept mumbling, "It isn't Jack…it isn't Jack…"

A prisoner in his own body, a distraught Jack could do nothing to prevent Sobek's abuse of his son. Sobek shared the body's senses with Jack's consciousness, however. Therefore, Jack was forced to watch as Sobek etched the Egyptian hieroglyphic of his name into the skin on a small section of Daniel's back. He was forced to smell Daniel's burning flesh and he heard Daniel cry out once more when the pain became too much to bear.

"Stop it!" Jack's consciousness screamed in communication with Sobek's.

"Please, don't," begged Daniel, after crying out.

Sobek raised the stick momentarily and declared, "I suspect Jack O'Neill may not be the only one who knows where his son might be found. If either one of you tell me what I want to know, then I will cease."

"Charlie is dead," stated Daniel, unknowingly echoing Jack's responses.

"I think you know which son I mean," hissed Sobek, as he resumed his work.

Both Jack and Daniel were beginning to doubt how much longer they could hold out when Sobek finally stopped and threw the stick aside. "That's all for now," he said, obviously annoyed. "I'll let you both think about what just happened and give you time to prove more co-operative. If I don't have my answer by morning, I'll sign my name again--burnt across Daniel Jackson's entire abdomen."

Sobek grinned with glee at the distress this seemed to cause both his prisoners. One way or another, he was certain that he would discover the truth. For now, though, he had found it necessary to halt his efforts--not out of consideration for his prisoners, but because he himself was nearing exhaustion. Changing hosts as often as he did had left him in a weakened condition and it had been quite a struggle to stay in control of O'Neill's body. Therefore, he would get some rest and it would be a far stronger Goa'uld they would face tomorrow.

- - -

Almost an hour passed. As Sobek slipped into a state of rest, Jack regained control of his body. Forcing the urgency of the situation to suppress his exhaustion, Jack slowly rose to his feet. He quietly walked over to where Daniel was cuffed to the tree and placed one hand over Daniel's mouth to prevent him from speaking. Then, he woke Daniel. As Daniel's eyes opened, Jack put the forefinger of his other hand over his own mouth in a hushing motion. Then, he used the same finger to point in the direction of the Stargate.

Once Daniel realized Jack was in control and nodded his understanding, Jack reached into the pocket where Sobek had put the key to the cuffs, pulled it out, and released Daniel. Then, they silently rushed towards the Stargate, hoping to make it back to Stargate Command before Sobek resumed control.

It took them a while, but they finally reached the Stargate. Daniel had carefully watched Sobek enter the addresses for all the planets they had gated to, including this one. Therefore, he was able to compute the address that would send them home. He started entering the symbols and soon had six entered in. As Daniel reached for the seventh, Jack shoved him aside and pressed the central button instead. The Stargate attempted activation, but without the final symbol, failed and reset itself.

"You don't want to miss out on all the fun, now, do you?" a smirking Sobek, again in control, asked Daniel. Then, Sobek turned his fury on Jack's consciousness. "And you? You think you can do as you please while I am at rest?" Resuming his verbal speech so both could hear, Sobek snarled, "Well, you both will pay for your insolence." Sobek drew back his hand and slapped Daniel's back hard, right on the spot where it had been burned.

As his back exploded with pain and fluid seeped from the injury to dampen his shirt, Daniel emitted a loud cry and fell to ground in a semi-kneeling position.

"Daniel!" exclaimed Jack silently, frustrated by the fact that he couldn't rush to his son's aid or verbally convey that concern.

Sobek had regained enough of his strength and Jack's concern had weakened his defenses just enough that Sobek was able to access the information he sought. Stepping closer to tower over Daniel, Sobek grinned smugly as he gazed down at the archaeologist and declared, "So, it will not be necessary to return for Jack O'Neill's son, after all."


	7. Chapter 7: Threats and Concerns

Hoping to convince Sobek that he was wrong or at least provide some doubt, Jack quipped, "Not very bright, are you? In case you slimy snake hadn't noticed, there's not enough difference in our ages…unless you think I was a mere boy when I fathered Daniel."

"Silence," roared Sobek over their telepathic link. "I will stand for no more of your insolence. I suspect the Stargate might be responsible for that discrepancy." Sobek glanced at Daniel and spoke aloud now so both Jack and Daniel could hear. "You two have caused me nothing but trouble. For that, you will both pay. When the time comes that I take Daniel Jackson as my host, I will have him kill his father."

"No!" cried a distraught Daniel.

"No!" echoed Jack, silently.

Sobek grinned in anticipation of the pain he would inflict. "Yes. Slowly, very slowly. And then…then, I have a sarcophagus on my ship. Perhaps, death will not have to end it." Seeing how upset this left his prisoners, a gloating Sobek added, "Should make an interesting experiment, don't you think? See how long we can prolong Jack O'Neill's death and then see how many times we can make him die."

After waiting a bit and receiving no further response, Sobek pointed in the direction from which they'd come. "Now, we will return to camp." When Daniel hesitated, Sobek threatened, "You can either go willingly or I can shoot you with my zat and drag you there."

A reluctant Daniel started off in the direction of their camp with Sobek following. As they neared their destination, Sobek ordered, "You can make yourself useful. Gather more wood for the fire."

Daniel did as directed. Soon, they reached their campsite. Sobek gestured towards a spot near the fire. "Leave the wood there." Once Daniel had dropped his load, Sobek added, "Now, sit down and remove your boots."

"Why?" Daniel asked with trepidation.

"Do it," demanded Sobek in return. While Daniel complied, Sobek added more wood to the fire. Then, he held one hand towards Daniel. "Now, hand them to me…slowly."

Once the boots were in his possession, Sobek tossed them into the blazing fire.

"Just a minute," protested Daniel, starting to rise to his feet.

"You will leave them where they are," Sobek insisted. "And you will return to the tree where you were before your escape attempt…NOW!"

When they reached the tree, Sobek fastened the handcuffs around Daniel's wrists, securing him to the tree once more. As he did so, Sobek continued, "Without your boots, it will be much more difficult to run in this terrain should you find another opportunity. Both you and your father would be wise to accept the fact that you are destined to be my host. It would be easier if you'd stop struggling and just co-operate."

"Easier for who, snake eyes?" shot Jack, telepathically. "Why should we just submit to your will? We're not that stupid."

Sobek shot Jack a painful jolt along their telepathic link. Daniel noticed that Sobek's attention had been diverted and guessed that Jack had voiced a protest. "I'm not going to give in any more readily than Jack does," Daniel proclaimed.

"You tell him, Danny boy!" Jack encouraged, even though Daniel couldn't hear. Sobek did, however, and Jack paid for his comment with another jolt of pain.

Sobek glared at Daniel momentarily and then his expression began to change. As an ever-broadening smug grin appeared on his face, Sobek declared, "Suit yourselves. I'll find ways to make the whole ordeal quite amusing. Of course, I can almost guarantee that the two of won't be--amused, that is."

Sobek returned to the campfire and sat down on a nearby spot where he could keep an eye on Daniel.

A frustrated Jack watched from within. He could not recall a time when he had felt more helpless. Except for those few minutes he had gained control while Sobek rested, all other efforts had been in vain. He had been unable to prevent Sobek from using his hands to torture Daniel and he had been unable to offer any support and encouragement.

He'd been forced to be a silent witness, a prisoner within his unresponsive body, while Sobek did as he pleased. Nor would Sobek listen to the silent protests he'd made. The symbiote usually responded with those jolts of intense pain.

Therefore, Jack decided that it would be wisest to conserve his strength for a time when it would be needed in the future. So, Jack stopped struggling and appeared to submit to Sobek's control.

Sobek noticed the change almost immediately and smiled triumphantly. "Your father has recognized the futility of defying me," he told Daniel. "You would be wise to do the same."

"Jack, no," mumbled Daniel forlornly, momentarily believing the news of Jack's surrender.

Daniel's despair only added to Sobek's glee. Sobek did not realize that Daniel began to have second thoughts a few seconds later.

The more he considered it, the more plausible that Daniel found his theory. Giving up was not a part of Jack's nature. Therefore, Jack must have some reason for his action, probably conserving his strength for the ordeals that lay ahead. Daniel decided that this was a wise move and one he should emulate, so he closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

- - -

Seated at the controls of his ship, Jacob had just completed another scan of the area. Shaking his head, Jacob declared, "Still no sign of Sobek's Ha'tak. It's like searching for a needle in a haystack."

"We've got to find them," Sam insisted.

"You should have thought of that before," Selmak stated, taking control for a moment.

"And have you kill Daniel?" Sam asked. "If anything happens to either Jack or Daniel, I'll never forgive you." With that, Sam fled from the room.

Now back in control, Jacob glanced at Teal'c. "Keep an eye on things here for a while, will you please, Teal'c?"

"As you wish, General Carter," responded Teal'c.

Jacob left to go in search of his daughter. He found her in the cargo bay.

"Sorry about that, Dad," Sam apologized. "It's just that Selmak…Selmak wanted to kill Jack's son. We were so afraid that Daniel was in danger--and not just from Sobek."

Jacob put his arms around his daughter and held her close. "I understand how you must have felt at the time, Sam," Jacob told her. "Now, Selmak and I are doing everything we can to locate Jack and Daniel. We're hoping we can rescue both of them relatively unharmed."

Sam was not entirely convinced. "And if Sobek has already taken Daniel as a host? Are you certain Selmak won't kill him?"

Before Jacob had a chance to answer, Selmak took control again and released Sam. "I can assure you Major Carter that I am trying to discover a feasible solution to rescue Dr. Jackson from Sobek's grasp."

Sam was still a little doubtful. "That's a total reverse of attitude. Why? Because it's Daniel?"

"Largely," Selmak admitted. "If Colonel O'Neill's son had been someone outside the SGC, chances are that even with his genetic knowledge he would have no idea what we're dealing with here or the existence of the Stargate. Daniel Jackson is completely aware of this and more. Though it still may prove difficult, we have a much better chance to, as you would say, throw a monkey wrench into Sobek's plans."

"And just what is your chance of success?" Sam wondered.

Selmak frowned. "Slim. But be assured, I will kill Daniel Jackson only as a last resort--if it is the only way to prevent Sobek from destroying the Tok'ra."

With that, Selmak returned control to Jacob. "Surely you can understand why we can't let that happen," Jacob told his daughter. "And we can't allow him to threaten other worlds, either--including earth."

Sam eyes met her father's for a moment, then dropped to the ground. "I know, Dad. It's just, I'd hate to have something happen to either one of them."

Jacob reached out and grasped Sam's arm, reassuringly. "And we're going to do everything we can to ensure that it doesn't," he promised. "Now, Teal'c is keeping an eye on things. How about we take advantage of the opportunity and grab a bite to eat.

"All right," agreed Sam, and they went to do just that.

- - -

Sam and Jacob had returned to the cargo bay the following afternoon to do routine checks on some of the equipment they had brought with them. Teal had remained behind on the flight deck to man the controls once more.

Suddenly, Teal'c's voice came over Jacob's radio. "General Carter, the two of you need to return at once."

"What is it Teal'c?" Jacob asked.

"A ship has just dropped out of hyperspace. From the writing on the side, I believe it to be Sobek's."

"Any indication that they know we're here?"

"I don't believe so," Teal'c answered. "Our ship is still cloaked."

"Good. Maintain surveillance. Sam and I will be right there." As Jacob and Sam headed for the exit, Jacob glanced in her direction and said, "Looks like we've found our needle in the haystack."


	8. Chapter 8: At Sobek's Mercy

Ziban and the other members of Sobek's crew emerged from the planet's Stargate. Ziban pulled out a communication device.

"Sobek, this is Ziban. We have arrived. Are you here?" Ziban asked.

Sobek's voice came over the device. "Yes, I am," he replied. "Remain at the Chap'pai and keep it secure. I will join you shortly."

"Yes, my lord," acknowledged Ziban.

- - -

At the campsite, Sobek approached the campfire and extinguished it. He glanced at Daniel, whom he had secured to the nearby tree, as he did so. "My people have arrived. It is time to leave," he declared. Once the fire was out, Sobek walked over and started to release Daniel. "Now, we will go to my ship. I warn you, try nothing or you will regret it. Soon, Daniel Jackson, you will become my host…Soon."

Daniel quietly rose to his feet. He'd considered offering protest to Sobek's last remark but decided there was little point. He just hoped that Jack and he were able to come up with a plan and break free before that happened. With the arrival of Sobek's ship, however, their chance of success was dwindling.

- - -

Once Daniel and Sobek had joined the others at the Stargate, one of Sobek's crew dialed the address for an uninhabited planet. Then, all present entered the event horizon and arrived on that planet's surface. Remaining just long enough to dial the address for Sobek's ship, the group entered the new event horizon and this time emerged aboard the vessel.

Sobek glanced at Ziban. "Lock the prisoner in one of the cells," he ordered. "But see that he is not harmed. When I am ready, he will become my new host."

"Yes, my lord," responded Ziban.

Sobek headed for the flight deck, while Ziban selected two Jaffa to take care of Daniel. Once they were on their way to the brig, Ziban left to join his leader.

- - -

Upon entering the flight deck, Ziban sensed that Sobek was troubled. "Something wrong, my lord?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," replied Sobek with a frown. "Our instruments are not detecting anything, but I have a strange feeling of being watched."

"You think perhaps a cloaked ship?"

"Perhaps…but it would have to be someone with that capability." Sobek considered the problem for a few moments, then continued, "We shall see. Fire blasts systematically in all directions."

After several shots were fired, there was evidence that something had been hit and a faint image of Selmak's vessel became visible. Ziban pointed at the ship. "There, my lord."

Sobek grinned in satisfaction. "Yes. I suspected something was there…so, the Tok'ra wish to interfere. Most foolish."

"Destroy them?" guessed Ziban, preparing to resume fire on the ship.

Sobek considered it a moment, then answered, "Not yet. It appears that our random shots have already caused considerable damage. Even at full capacity, that ship would be far inferior to ours. We will force their surrender."

Ziban was surprised by Sobek's decision. Usually, Sobek would eliminate his enemies immediately. "You have a plan?" Ziban wondered.

Again, Sobek grinned, even more smugly than before. "Yes. While at Stargate Command, I accessed their computers. It seems that a Tau'ri named Jacob Carter, the father of the female member of SG-1, is a host to the Tok'ra, Selmak. Most likely, that is Selmak's ship and the rest of SG-1 are on board."

"Then, wouldn't they pose a threat to your plans for Daniel Jackson?" warned Ziban.

A still grinning Sobek shook his head. "Not if we're careful. They will be far outnumbered and helpless as our prisoners. Once Daniel Jackson has become my host and been subdued, I will deal with them."

"How?" asked Ziban, still curious about Sobek's plan for the group.

"I'll explain momentarily," responded Sobek. "First, fire two more blasts to further cripple them--just make sure the targets are nonvolatile."

"Yes, my lord."

After Ziban had fired two strategically aimed shots, Sobek ordered, "Now, contact the ship."

Ziban made several attempts to hail the ship, then said, "They are not answering our hails."

"Let me try," Sobek suggested, stepping over to the communication device. "Attention Tok'ra vessel. Your ship has sustained considerable damage. There is no way you can fight or escape. You will surrender now or be destroyed with your ship. You have one minute to decide."

- - -

On board Selmak's ship, Teal'c glanced at the others. "If we surrender, it will not go well with us," he observed.

"And if we don't, Sobek will destroy us. There is no doubt about that," a frustrated Jacob stated.

Selmak took control and though unnecessary, quickly reminded them, "There is more at stake than just our lives. If Sobek succeeds, many worlds will be at risk. As long as we live, there is still a chance--though quite slim--that we can find a way to stop him."

"We need to help Jack and Daniel," insisted Sam.

"I was not suggesting otherwise," Teal'c declared. "Merely pointing out how unpleasant Sobek will make it."

"Then, we're agreed--we surrender?" Selmak asked. Receiving grim nods from the others, Selmak contacted Sobek's ship and announced, "We surrender."

"You have transports rings on your vessel?" Sobek guessed.

"Yes," confirmed Selmak.

Those on Selmak's ship could hear the satisfaction in Sobek's voice as spoke. "Good. You will use your rings to link with the platform on my ship. Leave your weapons behind and try nothing or you will suffer the consequences."

Because of the gravity of the situation and his warrior instincts, Teal'c proposed one solution while they they were on their way to the cargo hold. "Perhaps we should ignore that last request. If we went in armed and surprised them, we could make Sobek our only target. Three zat blasts will vaporize him. Seconds later, we'll probably be killed by Sobek's Jaffa and we will be destroying O'Neill when we destroy Sobek. But to stop Sobek and protect the worlds in danger, I think O'Neill would approve."

"Well, I don't," snapped Selmak, surprising them.

"I thought you wanted him dead," Sam stated.

"I do," Selmak confirmed. "But this is not the way. Sobek would not leave himself vulnerable to our weapons. He would remain concealed until he knew we were subdued. Besides, even if the plan succeeded, others on board his ship may know of Daniel Jackson's significance so the threat would still remain. Our deaths would accomplish nothing."

"So we do nothing?" Teal'c concluded.

"For now," Selmak confirmed. "We will follow his request and leave our weapons here. But I have been on his ship. There may still be one small weakness that we can utilize in our favor. I will try to formulate a plan of some sort."

"And in the meantime?" Sam wondered.

Selmak allowed Jacob to voice the answer all of them already knew. "We are at Sobek's mercy."

- - -

Sam, Teal'c and Jacob, enclosed by the transport rings, materialized on board Sobek's vessel. As soon as the rings vanished, Sobek's armed Jaffa stepped closer and took them prisoner. It was only then that Sobek came out of the shadows and walked over to join them.

With a grin on his face, a gloating Sobek said, "Welcome. I can promise your stay will be a memorable one." Sobek paused a moment and glanced at Ziban. "You wondered about my plans for this group. Well, now I will explain to you and to them."

Sobek took a few more steps and stopped directly in front of Jacob. "You, Selmak, should be able to provide us with all sorts of information about the Tok'ra bases and defenses."

"I will tell you nothing," spat Selmak, in contempt.

Undaunted, Sobek continued, "We shall see. I'm sure my interrogators can help you change your mind. And your host, Jacob Carter. On his world, he outranks my current one. I'm sure he should be able to provide valuable information as well." Before Jacob had a chance to respond, Sobek moved on to Teal'c. "And you, Shol'vah…I plan to succeed where others have failed. When we are through with you, you will rue the day you transferred your allegiance from Apophis to these weak Tau'ri. You will provide a lesson for all our subjects that treason will not be tolerated."

Teal'c responded by spitting in Sobek's face. As an angry Sobek wiped his face clean, Ziban punished Teal'c with a blast from his zat.

Sobek's grin spread further as he approached Sam. "And Samantha Carter…your primitive computer images fail to portray your true beauty. It will be a pleasure to have you on board." He moved closer to kiss her but Sam pulled back. Sobek would not be thwarted but tried again. Sam slapped his face and tried to defend herself with a martial arts kick. Using a Goa'uld manuever, Sobek counteracted her move and threw her to the floor. Then, he reached down and grabbed her hair with one hand, pulling just hard enough to force her to stand. "Now, stand up," he ordered as she did so.

"Leave her alone!" Jacob demanded, trying to go her aid but two armed Jaffa forced him to remain where he was.

When Sam was again on her feet, Sobek reached out and grabbed her chin firmly with his free hand, forcing her eyes to meet his. "A woman with spirit. I like that," he added. "I love a good challenge."

Still maintaining his grip on Sam's hair and chin, Sobek leaned forward long enough to give her a brief kiss. After that show of force, he released her and turned back to Ziban.

Sam reached up and wiped her lips with the back of her hand, as though she could brush the kiss away. Though she may have some feelings for Jack, she could not stand this monster that now controlled him.

"Lock them up," Sobek told Ziban. "We'll deal with them later. In the meantime, perhaps they will consider the benefits of cooperation."

With that, Sobek headed for the exit to go to the flight deck and Ziban and several Jaffa escorted the prisoners towards their cell.

There were only two cells on Sobek's ship. Since he rarely took prisoners, that number had proven sufficient in the past. Now, one of the Jaffa forced Jacob towards Daniel's cell, figuring the men would share one cell and Sam would have the other. "No," protested Ziban. "That one is special. He remains alone. These prisoners will have to share the other."

With no further comment, the captors prodded their prisoners towards the indicated cell, opened the door, and shoved them inside. Ziban remained behind a moment while the other Jaffa left. Standing beside the prisoners' cell, he said, "A warning to all…you would be wise to submit to Sobek's will. He is not known for his patience." Then, Ziban followed his Jaffa underlings and left the prisoners alone.


	9. Chapter 9: Selmak's Plan

Once they were alone, Daniel stepped closer to the bars that separated the two cells. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We came to rescue you and Jack," Sam answered.

"Right…and uh…" Daniel gave her a dubious look before continuing, "Who's going to rescue you guys?"

"Surrendering to Sobek was not part of the plan," explained Teal'c.

"Something that may have been avoided if you Tau'ri had not been so secretive at first," Selmak reminded them.

Daniel gazed at Selmak a moment, then transferred his attention to Sam and Teal'c. "You told Selmak?" he wondered.

"Once Sobek had fled with O'Neill as host and you prisoner, it seem like the practical thing to do," stated Teal'c.

"We needed Selmak and my dad's help to attempt a rescue," added Sam.

"Jack's not going to like it," observed Daniel.

Sensing that Jacob wanted to speak, Selmak relinquished control. "Jack will have to live with it," snapped Jacob. "Like Selmak already said, all of this might have been avoided if we had not been kept in the dark for so long."

"And you know why, Dad," Sam declared, defensively.

"Which is why Selmak and I aren't any angrier than we are. Otherwise, furious would not even begin to describe our reaction." Jacob's voice softened a bit as he continued, "Now, we are all in a very dire situation. Selmak is trying to think of a plan to stop Sobek."

Daniel voiced the doubt they all had. "You really think we can?"

Jacob shook his head in uncertainty. I don't know. But if we don't, the Tok'ra, earth and countless other worlds will suffer."

"I never wanted to put them at risk," Daniel insisted.

"We know," Jacob assured him.

"Selmak still want to kill me?"

"No. Once we were informed of the situation, Selmak decided we might seek other solutions since you were the one who was Jack's son. Of course, if there is no other way to stop Sobek…" Jacob became silent, not wanting to voice the option none of them wanted.

"I understand," agreed Daniel, solemnly. "I want to do everything I can to avoid becoming his host and to rescue Jack. You know, he's already threatened to use my body to kill Jack if that happens--causing him as much pain as he can. And that's not the worst of it. He threatened to use the sarcophagus to revive Jack and then kill him over and over again. How am I supposed to live with that? I think I would rather Selmak kill me."

"Oh, Daniel," mumbled Sam, sympathetically.

"O'Neill would not wish you harmed," Teal'c pointed out.

"I know," Daniel conceded.

"But I'm sure Sobek would carry out his threats to kill Jack," Jacob told them. "The more distress a Goa'uld can cause his host, the easier it usually is to subdue him."

A defiant look flashed across Daniel's face. "I don't plan to give in any more easily than Jack did--and I'm not so sure Jack is totally subdued, even now."

None could miss the hope in Sam's voice as she breathed, "You really think so?"

"Daniel Jackson is correct. O'Neill would do everything in his power to resist Sobek," affirmed Teal'c. "He could possibly be letting Sobek think he's won--maybe hoping to come up with a plan of his own to defeat the symbiote."

Jacob considered it a moment. "Perhaps…that sounds like something Jack would try. If so, it might add slightly favorable odds of success to any plan we come up with."

Teal'c nodded his agreement. "And against Sobek, we need all the help we can muster."

"Yeah," was Jacob's short response, before his attention seemed diverted inward for a moment. "Selmak expesses a desire to communicate with me. If you will excuse me." Jacob wandered over to the far corner of the cell and sat down. Then, he became oblivious of his fellow prisoners as he and Selmak silently communicated.

"You think Selmak has come up with something?" Sam asked her two teammates.

"I hope so," Daniel replied, emphatically. "I so don't want to be his host--and I'd like to rescue Jack."

"It is possible," Teal'c declared. "Selmak is credited with being the oldest and perhaps wisest of the Tok'ra."

The three of them continued to talk quietly amongst themselves so as not to disturb Jacob and Selmak. Finally, after several minutes, Jacob walked back over to join them. "Selmak has a plan that might work," he told them. Then, he put his arms around Sam and held her tight. "Sam, no matter what happens, I want you to know I love you and am so very proud of you. Always remember that."

Her father's tone puzzled Sam and left her quite uneasy. "Dad?" she merely questioned.

"Selmak will explain," Jacob cryptically responded, before releasing his daughter and letting Selmak take control.

Selmak stepped closer to the bars, facing Daniel. "Daniel, can you trust me completely?" Selmak inquired.

After a moment's hesitation, Daniel replied, "I'm not sure. Why?"

"It's what you Tau'ri would call a long shot, but there is one way we may be able to thwart Sobek's plans. For any chance of success, you will have to trust me completely. And it might prove quite dangerous--for you, me and Jacob."

"No," moaned Sam, thinking of the risk to both her father and Daniel.

Teal'c placed a supportive hand on Sam's shoulder, as Daniel asked, "Dangerous? How?"

"You must allow yourself to become my host temporarily," Selmak explained. "A symbiote was not intended to leap from host to host in such a short time. That is why I believe Sobek hesitates in claiming you as host. He must regain his strength that was drained by his frequent transfers. What I attempt will place a strain on all our systems. I know of no circumstance when a host had to be reclaimed so I have no idea how Jacob's body will respond, nor do I know how yours will react if Sobek tries to take you soon after. It's just…I know of know other viable plan. And for you, the experience may prove quite painful."

"How so?"

"Once I have entered your body, you must relinquish full control. I will access the latent genetic memories you inherited from your mother and attempt to block Sobek from accessing them. To accomplish this, I will program your mind to recall a painful experience from your past each time access is attempted. A second, more painful experience will be programmed to serve as backup if the first barrier is breached. I shall also program other areas of your mind to use these painful memories and some pleasant ones to serve as a means of assistance in your battle for control."

Daniel still had some doubts. "You think it will work?"

"There's no guarantee," Selmak admitted. "It is, however, our best chance for success."

"And if Daniel refuses?" Sam wondered.

"Then, Sobek wins and is free to carry out the plans he has for each of us. And after that, he moves on to our worlds and others."

"I'll do it," Daniel stated.

"Wise decision," Selmak acknowledged. "Now, we may not have much time. Lie on the floor with your face close to the bars and open your mouth."

Daniel did as he was told and Selmak did likewise. A few minutes later, the symbiote leaped from Jacob's mouth into Daniel's.


End file.
